I Can Love You Like That
by CaRWash Forever
Summary: I can love you" "What?" CaRWash
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Biased on two songs: I CAN LOVE YOU LIKE THAT and I SWEAR by: John Michael Montgomery**

Ryan Wolfe's shift was now over at the Miami Dade Crime lab and he was heading into the locker room.

When he walked in he was startled a little.He saw Calleigh sitting on the bench in the middle of the room.

"Oh, Cal. I did'nt know you were in here." She did'nt move. "Cal, are you okay?"

She nodded yes, and then no. "No, I'm not. But I'll be fine." She gave Ryan a small smile.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yea." And she went to stand and walk away, but Ryan grabbed her wrist.

"Talk to me." He said softly. He trusted her not to run away now and let go of her wrist. She just stood there and then finally sat down again.

"Eric asked me out today." Ryan sighed a little hearing this.

"And..." He wanted her to keep talking

"I didn't accept." Although Ryan was somewhat happy to hear this, he wanted to comfort her.

"Why?"

"I know he thinks he does, but, he doesn't really love me. He is just trying to show Jake that he can beat him."

"Beat him at what?"

"At getting me." She looked into his eyes.

"I'm not some stupid little prize for them to win. I read Cinderella as a kid. Why can't i find love like that?" They both laughed a little. "I always hoped that one day my prince charming would come rescue me.Like in the Notebook." She looked at Ryan and laughed. "Oh, you probably never saw that, right?"

"Actually, yes i have. Several times. Guys dream of true love too. Very few, but, we do." Smiles.

"Well anyways, i want love like Noah and Allie did.I know that sounds so stupid..."

"No it doesn't." She smiled at him.

"Ever since i was a little girl, I've dreamt of love that's everlasting."

_Well baby open up your eyes _Ryan thought

"I need tenderness." _I got tenderness. _"A man who understands me." _Well you don't have to look very far. _"Someone to love me."

"I can love you." Ryan couldn't believe that he had just said that. _Oh well. No turning back now._

"What?" Calleigh looked like she was about to faint.

"I can. I can love you like that, i would make you my world, move heaven and earth if you were my girl, i will give you my heart, be all that you need, show you your everything that's precious to me. I f you give me a chance, i can love you like that. I never make a promise that i don't intent to keep, so when i say forever, forever is what i mean. I'm no Casanova, but i swear this much is true, I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you. All this time you been waiting. Well, you don't have to wait anymore." He could still see the question in her eyes, so he went on. "Okay, i know what's weighing on your mind, but you can be sure i know my part. I 'll stand by you through the years. And though I'll make mistakes, I'll never break your heart. I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there, like the shadow that's by your side, for better, for worse, till death do use part, ill love you with every beat of my heart. Ill give you everything I can, Ill build your dreams with these two hands.  
Well hang some memories on the wall, and as time turns the page, my love wont age at all." He looked straight into her tear filled eyes, wipped some of the tears away and said: "Calleigh, i swear, i love you." She smiled a watery smile and crashed her lips onto his. Air soon became and issue, so she pulled away.

"So, this is what this feels like." She said

"What feels like." Calleigh looked at him and smiled. He wanted her to say it.

"_True,_ love." They smiled and kissed again.

**Thank you for reading. Im gonna think for a while and see if i can add more chapters to this, but, for now, this is it. Let me know if you have any ideas. PLEASE R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK bare with me, I'm gonna add more chapters, but there's gonna be a twist within the next few. But i think you'll like it, i hope you will. R&R PLEASE!!**

A while later...

Ryan and Calleigh have been dating for about a month now. They moved in together 1 week ago. But they're taking a few things slower.

At home.

"Hey, Ry?"

"Huh?"

"Can we talk?" Ryan noticed the seriousness in her tone and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yea, sure baby. What's wrong? Do you think were moving to fast by moving in together?"

"Oh, no, no. The complete opposite actually. I know i love you and I'm pretty certain you love me and, i just think in order to maintain any good relationship, you..you need to have..."

"Have sex?" He cut in.

"Well, yea. I think so."

"Good, because i actually wanted to say something, too."

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh, thank god. So, you want to?" She said some what quietly, like a shy girl.

"If your ready, than yes."

"Okay then, cowboy." She walked over to him and stood in front of him. "I will see you after dinner." She whispered seducivly into his ear.

All through dinner Ryan was very jumpy

"Hey, Umm...Cal, can, can you please, pass...the salt."

"Sure." As she handed him the salt, their hands touched the slightest bit, and he jumped out of him seat and volts of energy went up his spine.

"Ryan? Why are you so...Jumpy?"

"Huh, what? Oh, im not, im not jumpy."

"Then why haven't you stopped bouncing your knee since we sat down?" She quickly put her hand on his leg to stop the bouncing.

"I'm sorry, Cal. It's just, i love you so much and I've dreamt of this my whole life. I wanna be closer to you. I wanna feel you in my soul."

"Oh, baby. You will soon enough. Just finish your chicken." She leaned in to give him a light peck.

"You'd better not do that again. I'll go crazy."

After Dinner

They were done eating, put all the dishes away and were both very anxious and nervous. Ryan, shill shaking, was sitting on the bed in there room and Calleigh, now also shaking, was standing in front of him.

"Are you ready?" She asked him in a shaky voice. He just nodded.

She slowly walked towards him. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him onto the bed so that she was now straddling his hips.

She sat up and began to undress, Ryan helped her. When she was done Ryan couldn't help but just stare at her beauty, and then he began to also undress. He flipped her over and got on top of her. He looked into her eyes and then finally entered her. When he did they both felt something so amazing and so content. But then...

"Ryan, i know i said i wanted you to make love to me, but, your gonna have to talk me through this. I-I mean ive done it before, but its just, with you, its..."

"Different? Yea, i know. Same here."

"Okay, okay, in fine." She kissed him and then moved her head to the side. "Like whats on your mind right now? This very second?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, i mean im just having a lot of thoughts...Never mind."

"Okay." He went to go kiss her but she moved away again. He sat up, not looking at her.

"I just don't understand. Why are you so quiet? You don't have one thought? I'm going crazy over here, but you, no. You don't have a care in the world..."

"Cal, of course i have thoughts. You wanna know what im thinking?" He was intentionally raising his voice a little.I'm thinking i wanna make love to the woman i am deeply in love with, the woman i wanna spend the rest of my life with. That's what im thinking." A very long pause.

"Im sorry. I wanted this to be so perfect, and now i can't shut up."

"I love you. Did you know that?" Another long pause.

She nodded. "I love you, too." She barely whispered. Ryan turned around and hugged her.

"You dont have to do this if you dont want to."

She just looked at him and smiled. "Show me how much you love me." She kissed him, pulled him back down with her and they made love until the sun came up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry, life has been hecktec. LOL Well here it is, a little short, but...I ll be updating morre often. R&R PLEASE!!**

**7 MONTHS LATER**

..."Well then i guess we shouldnt be together anymore!" Shouted Ryan.

Calleigh was startled by what he said but, "I guess not!" She shouted back with tears in her eyes.

Ryan nodded and walked away, out the door, and he was about to get into the car...

"Ryan, wait! Im sorry, this is just a fight were having right? Just a stupid fight, itll all be okay tomarrow." He just looked at her, shook his head and drove away.

Calleigh sunk down on her front porch and bawled her eyes out, while Ryan cried his eyes out in a hotel room.

_**3 WEEKS LATER  
**_

Calleigh couldnt afford to live at the house by herself, so, she was moving in with her new boyfriend, Eric.

They were moving all of her stuff out of the apartement. When they were almost done, Ryan pulled up.

At that moment, Calleigh was lifting a heavy box. Ryan saw she was strugling with it and immediatly ran up to her. "Here, let me help you."

"Umm...no, i think we got it."

Ryan didnt understand. "Wait, we?" Just then, Eric walked up to them and put his hand on Calleighs lower back.

"We."

"Oh, uh, i didnt know you two were a, a couple."

"Yup." He looked at Calleigh. "Two weeks." Calleigh only smiled a little and looked at Ryan and then frowned.

"Im gonna go put the last few boxes in the car." She quickly walked away. They both watched her walk away, Eric with a smile, and Ryan with a frown.

"Shes so great. I dont know how you ever let her go." Ryan frowned even more and quietly said:

"Yea."

"Ok, well, im gonna go help her. See you at work, man."

"Yea, see ya." He sighed deeply and then went back to his new appartement where he greived about his choices.

_I'm sittin here alone  
Thoughts of you run wild  
I'm longin for your touch  
Holded by your smile  
No use tryin to erase  
No one could ever take your place_

Well I remember how it use to feel  
back when our love was strong and real  
And I remember tears in your eyes  
As I looked at you and said goodbye  
All I want right now is to forget  
Every single thing that I regret  
And drown out these embers..but I remember 

The next day at work:

For the past few weeks, Horatio has purposly not put Ryan and Calleigh toghether on cases, or Eric and Ryan, so, that leaves Natalia.

Sence hes beenn working with her lately, Ryan decided to ask Natalia out. Again.

So, Friday night, they were at the new night club, in a very awcward situation.

"So, how was your day?" Ryan tried to spark a conversation.

"Oh, great. you?" And it came to a crashing hault.

"Okay, Natalia, your a really great girl, but, this isnt gonna work."

"I know. Besides, anyone can tell that your still in love with Calleigh."

Ryans eyes went big. "What? I dont know what your talking about."

"Yea, okay."

"Okay, fine. But, is it really that odvious?"

"Uh, Yea!" Laughs. "Everyone in the lab can tell."

He stared at the floor for a minuet. "Well, she was really the only one for me. Still is." _Calleigh, _He thought, _He pictured they're first kiss in the locker room, being in her arms about tp make love for the frist time. Everytime he heard her name it was like they were still the same, still together, like nothing had changed. But then..._

"Ryan!"

"Huh, what?" He napped back into reality.

"Look, over there." Natalia was pointing at the oppositeside of the bar, he looked and saw Eric, with another girl. Not just _with_ another girl, he was _with, with _the other girl. They were totally making out.

"Oh my, god."

"I know. How could he do that to Calleigh? You know, that is exactly why we broke up. He cant just be with _one _girl."

"I...I need to do something, go tell Calleigh."

"Yea, do you want me to come with you?"

"Please. So you can help me hold her back when he gets home."

And they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

..."H-he was what?"

"Yes, Calleigh. We are so sorry." Natalia said in a sad voice.

"Oh my, god."

"Look, Cal, if you want , ill kick his fuc..."

"Ryan!" Calleigh shouted.

"I'm sorry. I just cant believe he would do this to you." He looked at her. "Any man..." She looked at him. "Would be stupid to let you go."

Tears were welding up in her eyes and then, suddenly, she burst out crying. "Why do you have to keep reminding me?!"

"Calleigh, I'm sorry! But its the only way i can show my grief! I remind myself day after day of the stupid mistake i made!"

"Yea it was!" Calleigh stood up still crying and ran into her bedroom. Natalia looked at Ryan and then followed Calleigh.

"Calleigh, honey..."

"Why does he always have to say something about it when were together?" She was laying on the bed.

"Because, he still loves you." A very long pause and then Calleigh looked up at her.

"No. I know he dosnt."

"Well, your wrong.He talks about you all the time and i know when a guy is in love, trust me."

Callleigh was just about to say something, when... "KNOCK, KNOCK" at the door.

She ran out of the bedroom but, Natalia stayed in the room.

"What the hell is going on?! Are you sleeping with Wolfe?!" Eric was referring to Ryan on the couch, who was now beginning to stand up, but Eric pushed him back down.

"Eric!" Calleigh tried to stop him.

"You sleeping with my girlfriend!" It was more of a statement then a question. "Huh, dont just sit there and look stupid, say something!"

Ryan's tone was soft. "Eric, if you would just let her explain..."

"Explain what?" Eric swung his arm around and hit Ryan smack dab in the face.

"Oh my, god! Eric stop!" She tried again.

"Holy shit!" Ryan fell to the floor with tears in his eyes. Eric looked at Calleigh and laughed.

"Ha, look at the candy ass your sleeping with."

"I am looking at him." Calleigh took her leg and hit his, "sensitive spot". He also fell to the floor. By now Natalia was helping Ryan.

"Hey, Eric? Why did you get home so late? Oh, wait. I know why, because you were at club decent with some girl!" She kicked him again. " Do you know how that makes me feel? You probably don't, so, here, let me show you."

She went over to Ryan and lay him down, looked into his eyes and kissed him hard, her tongue visibly darting in and out of his mouth while she rubbed her body up against his. Eric saw Ryan kissing her back. They were both letting out low moans and cries.

"Okay! I got it!"

"No, i dont think you do." Calleigh turned back to Ryan and ripped his shirt off. She kissed his chest all the way down and tugged at his belt, and then undid it.

"Calleigh! I got it!"

"Fine!" She fell back onto the floor out of breath. Ryan was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Eric got up and ran to the door, got in his truck, and drove away.

"Umm...well, that was interesting." Natalia said still also shocked.

"Natalia, could you please leave? Id like to have a few words with Ryan.'

"Yea, no problem."

As soon as the door was closed, Calleigh sat up.

"Oh my, god. That was so amazing."

Ryan just nodded. "Umm...so, i guess i should go?"

"No, i wanna talk to you."

"Okay."

They went into the bedroom and sat on the bed, both looking at the floor.

Calleigh closed her eyes. "Umm...Natalia said, she said that, uh, that you were, were still uh"...

"Still in love with you." She looked up to him and nodded. "Well, uh, yea. Yea, i do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldnt. You would walk around with Eric looking just fine, like...like we never loved at all. And, i thought that was how you felt."

"It wasn't. It isn't. Being with Eric, it was just the only way i could forget about you. But, in the back of my mind, i knew i never could."

This time, he kissed her. He layed her down and rolled on top of her...


	5. Chapter 5

...But then Ryan rolled off of her and stood at the foot of the bed.

"What?"

"I-I cant do this. Im sorry, i just cant."

"What, why?"

"Because, i dont know..."

"Yes you do." Calleigh was now sitting up on the bed. "Its okay, just tell me."

"Because, I..." He closed his eyes. "I, have a girlfriend."

"Oh, umm...well, okay..."

"Its just that, i saw you with Eric and i figured it was time for me to let you go and move on, too. Cal, im so sorry..."

"Why do you keep apoligizing? I was the who let you get into that car and drive away."

"Yea, but..."

"But nothing." She was now crying. "I did this to myself."

He wiped some of the tears away for her face. "You see?" He said in a broken voice. "I dont wanna cause you all this pain. I think im just better as a memory in your mind."

"But i dont want you to be a memory. I want to be the woman with you, forever."

He kissed her one last time. "I love you. Always remember that." She nodded. He began to walk away.

"No, dont go."

"I have to."

"No you dont."

"Yes, i do. Goodbye Calleigh."

"But, I need you."

That made him stop dead in his tracks. Calleigh Duquesne never _needed_ a man in her life. He turned around to face her. "What did you say?"

"Dont go?"

"No. After that."

"You dont have to go?"

"Cal." Calleigh smiled.

" I need you."

A smile formed on his lips and he crossed the room and once again, kissed her.

"I do need a man in my life. I want that man to be you."

"Well, baby. You got him." They both smiled and kissed.

"Umm...I dont mean to ruin the moment but, what are you ganna tell your girlfriend?..."

"Theres someone else. Im sorry."

"Oh, well, who is she?"

"My, ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, actually, i always felt that your heart was somewhere else. But, when you called me Calleigh when we were,you know, i was sure."

"Wow, umm...i am so sorry. We never intended to get back together, but..."

"Ryan, its okay. I understand." She kissed his cheeck. "Goodbye." She walked away.

"Well, she took it pretty well, so, that means we are officially together. Again." Ryan laughed.

"Oh, god. Do you know how long ive wanted to hear that?"


	6. Chapter 6

2 months later

..."Well than maybe we shouldn't be together!" Calleigh yelled. _No, _Ryan thought, _Those words again! Oh my, god! She's walking out the door!_

He quickly ran after her. "No!" He said with tears in his eyes. "You are not gonna do this to me, again!"

"Ryan, we fight all the time. I'm beginning to remember why we broke up in the first place."

"No, no, Calleigh. I love you so much. And we don't fight _all_ the time. I can't loose you. Not again." She was silent for a while.

"I'm going to go and think, and I'll let you know."

As she started to walk away he grabbed her hand. "I love you." And she walked away.

3 Hours Later, and Ryan still hadn't heard from Calleigh. He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to go find her.

"But where could she be?" He thought out loud. "Wait a minuet. When you go somewhere to think, you go to your safe spot." He rushed into the bedroom, went to the nightstand and grabbed a picture off of it. It was Calleigh's favorite place. _Well besides the gun range. _He thought. _A lighthouse. On a beach. Great, well this should be easy. She never did tell me where this was exactly. Either way, i have to find her. _And he was off.

There were 9 lighthouses in Florida. 3 were in Miami, so he started there first. They all looked alike so he had to get right up to them to get a better look. After 2 wrong ones, he was hoping the 3rd one was right.

He was at the top of it now. "Yes!" He compared the picture with it and, success. "Now, where is she?" He looked down to the beach, and there she was. Walking around with her shoes in her hand, toes in the sand. He walked down to the beach and came up behind her. She heard his footsteps and knew it was him.

Calleigh nodded. "You found me."

"Of course. Cal, i was hoping i could change your mind..."

"Really." She turned around to face him."What if my mind set is what you want?" She smiled mischievously.

He smiled to. "Really? Oh, thank god..."

"I said _if_." More smiles. "But seriously Ryan. We need to work on our relationship. I want it to be different with you. I want us to last, because Ive never felt this good about a man, as i do you."

"Calleigh, trust me, i am with you one-hundred percent. I love you with every fiber in my body. We can make this work. We will." Calleigh nodded and ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry i walked out."

"Aww, now Calleigh. You could think of a lot better way to apologize to me." He grinned.

The next Morning

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and focused on the figure starring at her. "Good morning beautiful." Ryan gave her a tender kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, just great. And you?"

"Wonderful with you by my side." He got up and walked out of the room. Calleigh was confused.

She sat up. "Ryan?" And then he came back in carrying a try full of food.

"Breakfast in bed?" Calleigh smiled at him.

"Wait, oh my, god!" She looked at the clock. "Its 10:00! Our alarms didn't go off! Were late for work!" She quickly got up and ran to the closet. "Ryan, hurry up and get ready."

"Cal?" She continued getting her clothes on. "Calleigh..."

"What?" He walked over to her and took the clothes from her hands.

"I turned the alarm clocks off..."

"What, why would you do that?"

"Let me finish. I called Horatio and said you wernt feeling well." Calleigh let it sink in and smiled.

"And , what about you?"

"You gave me the flu." They both laughed.

"Ryan Wolfe! I cant believe you! But, im glad you did it." She kissed him.

"I thought you might. So what do you wanna do?"


	7. Chapter 7

...Calleigh smiled. "I am going to love you all night long. Until the sun goes down." She kissed him and led him to the bed.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

The whole team was in the break room discussing the case. Calleigh felt her stomach twisting and turning.

"Oh my, god. Excuse me." She quickly ran to the bathroom and into the stall.

Back in the break room Ryan was worried. "Natalia, can you do me a favor and go see if Calleigh's alright?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Natalia walked into the bathroom. "Calleigh? Cal, is everything alright?" Calleigh walked out of the stall, not looking so well. "Oh my, god, Calleigh. You're so pale. Are you okay?"

"I threw up."

"Oh...wait. Cal..."

Calleigh realized what Natalia was trying to say. "Oh, no, no. It's probably just the flu."

"Probably? You need to see a doctor."

"I'll call my doctor now." Calleigh began to walk out but then stopped. Oh, and Nat, could you please not tell Ryan?"

"No problem."

"Thank you." She walked out.

When Ryan got home he found Calleigh staring blankly at the ceiling lying on the bed.

"Cal? What's wrong?"

"Well, I went to the doctor today."

"Is everything okay?"

She shook her head. "It's not. I think you should sit down." So he sat on the bed next to her. She grabbed his hand in hers and looked into his deep eyes. She took a deep breath. "Ryan, I'm pregnant." His eyes widened slightly and there was silence.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I am so sorry this happened. We have two options. Have a shotgun wedding, but I don't think either of us is ready for that or, to get a...obor..."

"Calleigh!"

"Well, I'm sorry but it's the only way!" Silence again.

"No. We are going to have this baby."

"But, Ryan. I'm not ready for a baby. _We're_ not ready."

"If we stick together and work together, we can do this. We will raise this child together." A long pause.

"Okay." She kissed him and lay back down on the bed with a huge smile on her face. He lay next to him.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a mom!" She squealed.

"Yes and a good one."

"Oh, I hope so." Ryan looked at her.

"I know so."


	8. Chapter 8

**1.5 MONTHS LATER**

Calleigh's belly wasn't showing yet, but her mood swings definitely were.

"God dammit, Ryan!" Ryan quickly ran down the stairs of their home and found Calleigh in the kitchen.

"What, what's wrong?" She just pointed to the sink. He looked and saw stacks and stacks of dishes, he knew where this was gonna go. "Shit." He whispered under his breath.

"This place needs to be spotless for tonight!" They were having the team over for dinner and to tell them they were expecting.

"Babe, i am so sorry, ill clean it right now." He rushed to the sink. Seven minuets later the dishes were cleaned and in the cabinets. "Okay, I'm done." He turned around ans saw Calleigh crying. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"Im sorry. I know i've been working you so hard and screaming at you all the time, im just, im so sorry, please don't hate me after this pregnancy."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Calleigh, baby, i could never hate you, and it's fine, I had to deal with all of this once before..." Hearing this Calleigh's eyes got wide.

"Ryan, what are you talking about."

"Oh my, god, I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out..."

"Well it did, tell me, now."

"Cal, i don't wanna get into this right now, can't it wait until after dinner?"

"There isn't going to be a dinner unless you tell me."

"Okay. Sit down." They sat down on the couch. "Back when i was on patrol, i worked with this girl." Calleigh's eyes started to water, the sight was killing him. "One night, i asked her out to get a few drinks, we did and a few turned into a lot, we went back to my apartment, and a lot of feelings came out. She told me she loved me, and, i said it back to her..." Calleigh's head hung down now.

She looked up to him, "Did you mean it?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes." Calleigh stood up wanting to leave, but he grabbed her wrist, "At the time i did, Calleigh. Would you just let me finish..."

"No, Ryan, i don't wanna hear how you knocked up some girl "you loved, at the time" and then "fell in love with me", and knocked me up, too!"

"Cal, it's not like that, just sit down and listen." His eyes made her sit back down.

"Yes, i loved her at the time, but not after what she did to me..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey, Ryan, can i talk to you for a second?"_

_"Sure, babe."_

_"OK, umm...well i don't really know how to say this, but, im pregnant." Ryan's heart stopped._

_"Umm...OK. Are you sure it's..."_

_"Your's? Yes."_

_"Oh my, god, im gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad! I love you!" He went to go hug her, but she had this icy glare on her face. "Babe, what's wrong?"_

_"Don't you dare call me babe, this is all your fault, i thought you wore a condom!"_

_"I did, i guess it didn't work, so, who cares were gonna be parents, why aren't you happy?"_

_"Ryan, that night was a mistake, im sorry, but i don't love you." His smile faltered at this._

_All he sais was "Oh", and walked away._

_9 MONTHS LATER _

_"Aww...he's so adorable, but looks nothing like his daddy." The nurse laughed looking at Ryan. He just laughed back._

_"Hey, im gonna go to the bathroom." He went in to kiss her but she pulled back and gave him a funny look. "Whatever." And he whistled all the way to the bathroom. She used this time to fill out the baby's birth certificate._

_Child's Name: Micheal Shillings_

_Mothers Name: Natalia Boa Vista_

_Father's Name: Steve Shillings_

_Now Ryan was back, she quickly set the paper down next to her. "My turn, can you hold him?"_

_"Yea." Ryan took the baby from her arms and she walked to the bathroom. "My son." Ryan said as he looked lovingly at "his son", and then he looked at the birth certificate.' What? Fathers Name: Steve Shillings? What the hell? Micheal Shillings? ' Ryan looked at the baby in his arm's. The nurse was right, he looked nothing like Ryan, but he did look like his former patrol partner: Mr. Shillings. _

_When Natalia got back all she found was her baby in the crib and a note saying: ' Do Not Ever Contact Me Again, I Want Nothing To Do With Either Of You.'_

PRESENT

"Wow. Natalia, really?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan nodded, "Now you know why i never told you about it, im sorry, i was just so embarrassed."

"No, baby, im sorry. Come here." She hugged him. "I want this baby, Calleigh. I already lost one, i don't wanna loose another. Or another lover." He looked into her eyes.

She said, "You will always have both of us." She kissed him gently.

And then suddenly the door bell rang. Calleigh walked to the door, looked and saw who it was. She looked back at Ryan with pure rage in her eyes, he then knew it was Natalia at the door.

"Calleigh, calm down, don't do anything you'll regret." She nodded and opened the door.

Once everyone was there, they were all gathered around the table and almost done with there food. Ryan stood up, "Okay everyone, Calleigh and I have an announcement to make." And then Calleigh stood up. "Were pregnant." There were many ' oh my, gods', 'congrats' and 'our bullet girl is gonna be a mom'. But, there was one who was laughing, Natalia.

"Natalia, is there something funny?" Natalia was trying to stay calm.

"Yea. Ryan, you should check and make sure it's yours." And she burst out laughing. At that, Calleigh lost control and ran across the table...


	9. Chapter 9

...Calleigh flung herself over to Natalia and pushed her out of her chair. Ryan and Eric tried to hold her back, "Calleigh, calm down! Let it go!" Ryan tried.

"No, Ryan, she humiliated you once, she's not going to do it again." She turned back to Natalia as she was trying to stand back up. Calleigh quickly grabbed her shoulders and forced her up against the wall. All Natalia saw was rage, pure rage.

"Calleigh, what the hell are you doing?"

Calleigh just laughed, "You trick Ryan into loving you because you had him convinced that you were carrying his child. I bet you thought you could get him to pay child support for a child that you knew, damn right, wasn't his. No, it was his partner and best friends, you whore!" And what no one saw coming, out of now where, Calleigh slapped Natalia hard across her face. "Oh my, god, Calleigh, stop!" Eric tried to pull her off but she quickly reached out and punched him in his chest and he fell to the ground.

Ryan was shocked but couldn't say or do anything. And Calleigh continued, "Oh yea, and another thing, he told you he didn't want to ever see you again, but you ignored that and somehow found him, followed him, got a job working for the feds and made sure you ended up in the same lab as him. And you knew he still loved you so you turned up the charm and got him to ask you out again. But, thank God, you screwed that up to. And, now he's happy, _we're_happy, and you can't bear it. So, you had the nerve to show up here tonight and bring up the ne thing that still hurts him inside. And in front of the whole team! You fucking bitch!" And suddenly Calleigh began to shake her violently and she was being thrown around herself also so Ryan had to say something.

"Calleigh! This is not you at all!" She didn't stop. "Oh my, god, Calleigh! The baby!" That made her stop dead in her tracks. She didn't relize how hard she was shaking. She placed her hands on her stomach, "Oh my, god! I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." She was now crying, "Ryan! I need to go to a hospital! It's not moving!"

"Okay, okay, get in the car." Him and Calleigh tried to run out but were stopped by Horatio, who hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Horatio, move! My baby!"

"I'm sorry Calleigh, Ryan. But, your under arrest. Turn around."

"What!? Horato, God damnit! She's pregnant, she was pissed!" Ryan shouted at his boss.

"Ryan, she decided to take the law into her own hands, Frank take her."

"Ryan, i love you!" She shouted as she was led out of the house.

"Horatio, Frank! Wait!" Natalia shouted, "Don't do it, i don't want to press charges. Let her go."

"Horatio?" Frank was looking for confirmation.

He looked at Natalia. "Let her go."

Calleigh just looked at Natalia, walked past her and quickly said thank you. "Ryan, oh my, god, it's kicking again, oh thank you lord."

"OK, great but i think it's been a pretty interesting night. I think we should all go home now." Natalia said, "But, I'd like to have a few words with Ryan if you don't mind." Calleigh and Ryan looked at each other and then Ryan nodded at Natalia.

Everyone had left and then Ryan and Natalia went out to the apartment balcony. "Ryan, im really sorry, Calleigh was right about everything and i shouldn't have done any of that." All Ryan could do was nod as she continued, "And, truthfully, im glad to see you happy again, really happy. I mean, Calleigh's great, she's gonna be a great mother and you a great father."

"Thank you." He stared at her, she stared back. At that same time Calleigh came walking around the corner to see if they were done talking yet. She was about to say something but then she saw Natalia leaning in towards Ryan, and, she kissed him. She was kissing Ryan, _her_Ryan, right on the lips. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she could feel her eyes welding up with tears. Natalia turned her body toward him leaning on him as he was leaning on the balcony railing, but he still didn't kiss her back. He pulled away from her violently, "Natalia!"

"Oh, come on Ryan, stop denying it, you know you love me more than her." At that he almost lost control himself and lifted his hand ready to hit her but put it back down.

"You bit your fucking tongue. I love Calleigh more than anything in the world, more than i ever loved you. And this baby will soon be my whole world, and i don't want you near any of us. I'm going to have you transferred."

"How?"

"Sexual harassment."

"If you do, 'll go tell the cops about Calleigh, and i _will_ press charges." Ryan just gave her a hard stare.

"Get out of my house." And with that, she walked away.

Ryan just stood on the balcony looking over at the water for a few minuets, still unaware of Calleigh watching him with loving eyes. He walked past her and up the stairs, still not seeing her, but she followed him up the stairs. She reached out and gently grabbed his arm. He was startled and turned around, thinking she was Natalia, he turned around and shouted, "I said GET OUT!" But he realized to late, that it was Calleigh. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he slapped her across the face and she toppled down the stairs. When she hit the very bottom, he realized what had happened. She lay motionless on the floor, "Calleigh!"...


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my, God! Calleigh!..."

**The emergency room**

Ryan sat in the waiting room bouncing his leg up and down nervously. He couldn't believe what he had done, if he had hurt Calleigh, or worse, their child, he'd nver forgive himself.

Suddenly Calleigh walked out of the hospital room. Ryan quickly stood up and walked towards her.

"So...?" He gave he a questioning look.

"...We lost the baby, Ryan." He immediatly felt a pit form in his stomach as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh my, God, Calleigh im so sorry. I can't believe this...I just, I don't know." He started walking towards the exit doors.

"Ryan where are you going?" He didn't answer so she quickly followed him. She got outside and saw him walking towards the road. She looked towards her left and saw a truck coming down the street. Ryan's head was down so he couldn't see it coming.

"Ryan! Ryan, stop!" She cried as loud as she could but made no move to stop. "Ryan!" She blarred out and then suddenly, silence. The red truck didn't stop or slow down. Ryan flew across the road and was spraled out in the middle of the road as Calleigh and the driver of the truck ran to him.

"Oh my, God! Ryan, no!" She bawled her eyes out and cried up to the sky as she remembered how her and Ryan had first gotten together.

"I will love you like that always..."

"Miss. Duquesne?" Her train of thoughts were interrupted. She looked up at the Docter.

"Yes?"

"You may leave now." She smiled at the man, " Thank you." She walked out of the hospital room and spotted Ryan.

"Ry?" He looked up to her and smiled. He walked up to her.

"Thank Gog your okay. And..." He was afraid to ask.

"_He's _fine." They both smiled with joy as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you so much." He smiled at her.

"And _we_ love you so much." They smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other and headed to their car.

"I like the name, Tye." Ryan suggested. Calleigh just laughed.

**Haha! You thought Ryan was dead! lol Sry it took literally forever but I just relized today that i needed to finish it for you guys :) so I came up with this and then made it sad and then funny! lol I know it sucks but hey, i got it done lol Well anyways, stay tooned cause i have like 6 or 7 stories im gonna post over the next few weeks, or months lol Thanks for reading, thanks for all the comments and thank you for waiting!!! :)**


End file.
